


Touch You Like a Thief

by somedayisours



Category: The Goldfinch (2019), The Goldfinch - Donna Tartt
Genre: Experimental Style, Gen, History, Inanimate Objects, Internal Monologue, POV Inanimate Object, POV Second Person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-22
Updated: 2019-09-22
Packaged: 2020-10-25 19:49:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20729807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/somedayisours/pseuds/somedayisours
Summary: The Goldfinch on not burning.





	Touch You Like a Thief

**Author's Note:**

> I really wanted to use a line from _The Rose_ by Ivan Turgenev as a title but I've used that poem before as a title.

If you could speak you'd be a master storyteller, the things you've seen, the things you haven't. For all your infinite pools of wisdom, you can't tell the story of burning as you have never burned. You know more than any man—as you've outlived your creator and your many owners—and yet you've never learned how to burn. You know how the ground shakes and the sky bends, how the walls close in and ash covers you, but you do not know what it means to burn. This is good, your brothers say.

Somewhere out there there's a boy like you, one who failed to burn. Kindred spirits, you think as he shields you from the ash, from the rain. When you see the sun again, for a moment, you think you might begin to understand your brothers when they speak of burning, of your luck.


End file.
